This invention relates to novel N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides and N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)thienylsulfonamides in which the heterocyclic radical is substituted in one position by a methyl or methoxy radical and in another by a substituted alkoxy or alkylthio radical. The compounds of this invention and their agriculturally suitable salts, are useful as agricultural chemicals, e.g., plant growth regulants and herbicides.
U.S. application Ser. Nos. 824,805 filed Aug. 15, 1977 and 840,389, filed Oct. 6, 1977 disclose, inter alia, compounds of the following formula as herbicides: ##STR1## In the former R is a radical having the formula: ##STR2## and in the latter, a radical having the formula: ##STR3## In each of those applications,
R.sub.1 may be ##STR4## R.sub.3 may be chlorine, bromine, fluorine, nitro, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or ##STR5##
n is 0, 1 or 2;
R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 may each be hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or methyl; moreover in each application, each of R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 may be methoxy. In each application, X may be alkoxy of 1-3 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, CH.sub.3 S-- or CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 --; Z is methyl or methoxy; and W is oxygen or sulfur.
U.S. application Ser. No. 840,167, filed Oct. 6, 1977, discloses, inter alia, compounds having the following formula as herbicides: ##STR6## wherein
each of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be hydrogen or methyl;
R.sub.3 is ##STR7##
X may be alkoxy of one to three carbons, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3 S--, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 -- or CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--;
Y is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and
Z is CH or N.
U.S. application Ser. No. 910,965, filed May 30, 1978, discloses, inter alia, compounds of the following formula as herbicides: ##STR8## wherein ##STR9## is an acid, salt, ester or amide radical;
R.sub.1 may be ##STR10##
R.sub.2 may be hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, nitro, methyl, methoxy or methylthio; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or methyl;
R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are independently hydrogen or methyl;
W is oxygen or sulfur;
X may be methyl or methoxy;
Y may be --OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 OCH.sub.3, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.3 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, --OCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --OCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, ##STR11## --O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; --S(CH.sub.2).sub.2 OCH.sub.3, --S(CH.sub.2).sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, --SCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --SCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, ##STR12## --S(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, or S(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; and Z is CH or N.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat, and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing, or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency. A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. However, the need still exists for effective herbicides.